


Warden's Birthday

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daniella's birthday, and Alistair wants to make sure it's a memorable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Daniella Cousland is the name of my Warden.

Alistair was excited. Today was Daniella’s first birthday since the defeat of the archdemon, and he was determined to make sure it was a good one, since her last one (her twenty-first birthday, no less) had been spent traveling thru the Korcari Wilds.

He’d gotten up early, well before dawn, to make sure the cooks were getting started on cooking the feast being held in Daniella’s honor that evening. They took his eagerness in stride, fully aware of how in love the king was with his queen, and politely suggested that his presence was probably better suited elsewhere in the castle than in the kitchens.

So he went into his study, double checking that the gifts he’d hidden there were still concealed and ready to be given. Which they were, so he decided to get through some of the reports sitting on his desk while he waited for Daniella to get up.

Two hours later, as the sky began to brighten with predawn light, Daniella woke up at her customary time to find herself alone in bed. Usually, such a discovery would cause her concern, but she knew that today was a special day. She didn’t know what exactly her husband had planned for her today (with the exception of the feast that evening, of course), but she knew that he wouldn’t stop at just a feast.

She found him waiting for her at the table, eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, my dear," she said, sitting down beside him and stealing a biscuit from his plate.

"Happy birthday, my lovely rose," Alistair replied with a smile.

"How early did you get up today?" Daniella asked, taking a bite out of the biscuit as a servant came in with a plate of food for her.

"An hour or so earlier than you," the king replied, stealing one of the biscuits from his queen’s plate to make up for the one she’d nabbed from him, "What are your plans for the morning?"

"I was hoping you’d have time to spar first thing after breakfast today, actually," Daniella admitted, "Zevran’s taught me a few moves and I’d like to share them with you."

Alistair grinned. “Of course. Anything for my queen on her birthday.”


End file.
